Her Destiny
by dayellowbear
Summary: The former rangers are pulled into a new adventure.


Tommy Oliver's Home:

The reunion was going well, Tommy watched as his oldest friends chat about old times. He smiled everyone was here minus Aisha who was still in Africa, helping the natives find a cure for the plague. He knew Rocky was upset that Aisha couldn't come. Rocky wanted to see her again, Tommy had told him Aisha missed him as well, Tommy had seen Aisha when he went to Africa for research, while there he and Aisha had developed a very good relationship . She had become a younger sister he never had but always wanted while he had become an older brother to her. He remembered her phone call last night saying that she'd come for a visit soon, but she just didn't know when. He turned as he heard the doorbell. He walked to the front door.

"Hey Tommy." Aisha said smiling her trademark smile. He smiled back before embracing her in a tight bear hug.

"Aisha. . . what are you doing here." he asked pulling away from her and looking her over. She cocked her head to the side and smiled.

"Well isn't this where the reunion was going to be or did you forget." he rolled his eyes and threw a arm around her shoulder and pulled her inside and led her to the back yard, where everyone else was .

"Come on everyone's here," he said he led her to the pool area then yelled out. "Guys, look who I found." Rocky was the first to see her under Tommy's arm and rushed forward crushing her in a bear hug.

"Rocky. I . need. air." he chuckled and released her. Soon everyone followed suit in hugging and greeting Aisha. Kim smiled at her best friend.

"So how was Africa." she asked

"Great. . but I missed you all," she said her glaze lingering on Rocky who looked directly back at her. She blushed and looked back at the rest of the group. "You guys are my family too you always were and always will be." she added softly

"How long are you staying." Rocky asked hoping silently for the best

"Till I'm ready to go." Everyone cheered and Aisha smiled. Tommy smiled at her and shook his head.

"Good the gang's all back." Tommy said as the girls dragged Aisha away. To tell her of the happening since she left and they all had returned.

"Aisha, we have so much to tell you." Kat said slowly. The last time the group had been gathered like this was for Trini's funeral. The sad occasion brought the group together for the first time in years. Giving them all the idea of starting an annual reunion so they could keep up with one another. Zack Taylor, Trini's husband agreed whole heartily.

"Like what." Aisha probed.

"Who's with who." Kat said

"Okay go ahead and tell me." Kat smiled she knew Aisha couldn't pass up the chance to hear gossip.

"Me and Billy are together." Kat exclaimed smiling. Aisha grinned. Billy had once spoken of a crush on Kat not to long ago and now they were together. She knew now Billy was over his shy stage.

"And I'm dating Tommy which I'm sure he already told you." Kim said. Aisha shook her head. Tommy had indeed called and told her the news. He called and they talked for three whole hours and the only thing she could say was that it was about damn time.

"How about you Tanya." Aisha asked she noted how Kim and Kat 's smiles died down a bit as Tanya slowly shook her head with a sad smile.

"Me and Adam broke up." she said her voice void of emotion.

"What! Oh Tanya why."

"We fell out of love that's my only guess." Tanya said with a shrug of her shoulders

"Well don't worry you will find someone."

"Thanks sha."

A Space Ship Orbiting Earth:

Ian, sat at his console reading the charts. He was a tall blond with his hair cut rather short. His build was visible underneath his red shirt. He was the leader of the Aros-45 rangers. He glanced up as Ebony entered he noted how her bright pink shirt mixed well with her dark skin. She flopped down beside him he looked at her as she leaned over and took a glance at the charts he was holding.

"So, what do we got."

"Nothing why aren't you still watching the princess we can't let her out of our sight, Ebony." he questioned

"Dahlia's doing it after all it's her sister."

"She's your cousin beside we all are responsible for her," Ian replied "After all she is our mission."

"Can't you ever stop being the leader ease up."

"Not with my uniform on no I won't "ease up", he said "I believe Lord Victor is preparing a strike."

"A strike on the princess." Ian nodded just as the alarms sounded. Dahlia face came over the com-link. Her brown face showed her worry before she spoke. Ian stood sensing trouble.

"Dahlia?"

"Lord Victor has sent a squadron of demons down to earth to capture the princess."

"Wake, Clemson and Rider it's about time we picked her up."

Tommy Oliver's House:

"What are those things." Jason yelled. The guys were trying to battle the things that just appeared out of a black cloud no longer than twenty seconds ago, but the things only went for the girls. The girls all separated and the majority of the things chased Aisha. One grabbed her from behind while the other grabbed her legs.

"Help." she screamed "Someone help me." Rocky ran forward, but a demon changed into a small black cloud and entered his body. Rocky slumped and then fell to the ground, Aisha watched this with tears in her eyes when suddenly a bright light surrounded them all. "ROCKY." she screamed and looked around as five rangers appeared

"Blue help that man now while we help the princess." the red one yelled as he blasted one of the demons in the head the body quickly turned into black slim. The yellow and black rangers ran to Aisha killing the demons that held her captive then they guarded her as the red and pink rangers fought off the rest of the demons. After all the demons had either been killed or left the rangers put their gun away and looked to the blue ranger who still was working on Rocky.

"How's he doing." The blue ranger looked up.

"The thing is coming out."

"Gotcha." the red ranger said as he pulled his gun out and aimed at the black cloud coming from Rocky's chest, after a second he pulled the trigger and black slim went everywhere. He put his gun back up and looked around his glaze finally stopping on Aisha who had rushed to Rocky's side.

"Princess are you okay."

"She's fine." the yellow ranger replied. Aisha was holding a shaken up Rocky in her arms but she looked up at his words.

"Princess?"

"Yes, Princess of Aros-45 our home planet we must be going." the red ranger said slowly. "He'll send more squadrons down, and this area is to open." the black ranger said

"Whose he." Zack asked

"Lord Victor." the red ranger said. "We must take the princess back to our home planet."

"And you are rangers correct." Billy said

"Yes the elite rangers of Aros-45. . .we must go." he said

"You are not taking Aisha anywhere." Rocky said finally talking much to everyone's relief.

"I concur." Billy stated

"At least not with out us." Tommy said

"If you must come, come," the red ranger said slowly "But this is a dangerous mission."

"We have got to go." the pink ranger said. The red ranger looked at her and sighed.

"Fine touch one of us and we'll teleport you to the ship," he touched his wrist. "Jay teleport us." and moments later they were gone.

The Ranger's Ship:

Ian led the ex-rangers to the central conference room. He and the other rangers stood up front.

"I believe you all should know us," Ian began "We were chosen by the high council where your leader came from, Zordon was his name correct."

"Yes you are correct." Billy said

"My name is Ian the leader of this ranger group," he then turned and motioned to the pink ranger.

"That's Ebony the princesses' cousin."

"Princesses." Kim asked

"Yes, Princess Dahlia is the yellow ranger," everyone looked to Dahlia and Aisha and there was no doubt they were related. "She is also our only doctor."

"The blue ranger is my younger brother Clemson."

"The intelligent one." Dahlia added Ian just shook his head and chuckled

"Sure," he then turned to the black ranger. "And this is Rider the residence funny man and also Mr. Fix it." Rider waved at them all. Then Jason went around and introduced everyone else. After while Billy shook his head.

"Why are both Princesses on this ship isn't that a bit dangerous."

"Dahlia wanted to come, she's a ranger." Ian said with a smile. "Beside she wouldn't let her older sister get into this alone." he finished. Rider smirked and leaned against the wall near Clemson.

"This is crazy." he whispered "he should send them both back."

"Why," Clemson asked "Lord Victor would expect that." Rider nodded and frowned

"Why did Dahlia stay at Aros-45 while they sent me away to another planet." Aisha asked with a slight frown

"Aisha, you are two years older than Dahlia . . .Lord Victor was coming to kill you but your parents sent you away with their servants the Campbells." Clemson said "Two years later they had Dahlia and the Lord Victor threat was over." he said just as the ship violently shook. Ian looked up at the sensors and frowned

"Jay." he yelled

"Whose Jay." Clemson smiled at Billy's question

"The ship's main computer I gave it a name and a personality."

"Wow." was all Billy could say as the ship shook again.

"Yes Ian." the ship replied. Billy listened he was quite interested.

"What's happening."

"Lord Victor is attacking the savior." Rider rolled his eyes and winced as another shake went through the ship.

"The right engine is failing."

"I'm on it." Clemson yelled rushing out of the room. Ian thought for a moment and looked at Rider.

"Rider, take some of these guys to the war room and give them the laser gun while I take the rest up to the main combat station." he said Rider nodded and picked Rocky, Jason and Adam.

"And what about us girls, huh they're after Aisha and Dahlia." Kim asked her hands on her hips as she stared down Ian.

"Stay here." he said

"What why we can fight too."

"I believe you'll be safer here." he said. "The rest of you come with me now." he yelled and they took off. Aisha sighed and settled down on some boxes 'so much for my home coming' she thought

"This is just great." she mumbled Tanya nodded and sat beside her .

"I agreed this is crazy."

"Isn't it." Ebony said Dahlia stood and looked at everyone.

"Look ladies let's go into the sick bay it has reinforced walls we'll be even safer there." Dahlia said Kat and Kim nodded their agreement and got the others to follow.

Lord Victor's Ship:

Lord Victor watched the battle from his ship's deck. He balled his hand together and slammed it on his chair.

"Where are they." he yelled. He looked to his right hand man who hid behind him. "located my dear sister."

"But sir."

"Do not question me just do it she will join our side."

"Yes sir."

"Oh and Domin make it quick." he exclaimed The man nodded. Lord Victor returned to his show a little while later Domin returned timidly he tapped Lord Victor's shoulder.

"Sir we found them."

"Where are they." he asked

"In the sick bay." Lord Victor clapped his hands together in delight. Domin looked at him and stepped back with a slight bend to his back.

"Sir."

"Prepare me I'll visit my sister the easy way." Domin knew he meant a mind jump but wasn't it slightly early Domin shrugged it off and nodded.

"And Dahlia your other sister. "

"She can watch." he said as he walked away

The Ranger Ship also known as the Savior:

Rocky blasted one of the demons as it crawled along the wall, and let out a yelp he was getting good at this. He watched as the creature disappeared into black slim. Adam smiled and slapped Rocky on the back.

"Good shot." Jason looked back at them before replying

"No congrats now save that for later when these things are gone and we're alive okay."

"Gotcha." Rocky yelled blasting another and nodding to Jason at the same time. Rider saw one crawling on the roof and took aim when the ship violently shook he fell down and fired missing and hitting a catwalk above them the catwalk fell on Jason right leg he yelled out in pain.

"Aghh!" Jason yelled out. Rocky and Adam ran forward hitting the demons as they went. After awhile the pain seemed to be pushed away by the excitement Jason began to shoot again just as Rocky and Adam reached him.

"Jase, how bad is it." Adam yelled as Rocky continued firing

"I think it's broken." he murmured "Lift it off me I'll cover you." he said just as Rider ran over.

"Okay Adam, Rocky lift that off him and I'll pull him out." as they did that Rider pulled Jason back.

"Thanks guys." Rider leaned down to inspect Jason's leg which was indeed broken.

"Don't worry Dahlia will have you up and walking in no time."

"Um guys why are they leaving." Rocky asked slowly as he looked at the demons returning to the state of a black cloud and disappearing.

"Maybe their retreating." Adam said Rider nodded and helped Jason to his good leg.

"Yeah maybe," he said but he had his doubts "Rocky help me take him to the sick bay." Rocky handed his gun to Adam and wrapped an arm around Jason's waist as they left for the sick bay.

Main Combat Station:

Ian watched as the enemy ship pulled away. He frowned and looked to his party. Tommy stood from his station where he had been firing at the enemy fighters moments earlier.

"What happened or should I say what is happening." he asked Ian who looked at his radar.

"They're leaving." he replied

"But why." Billy asked

"Maybe we're beating them." Zack said with a pump of his fist. Billy shook his head he highly doubted that was the reason.

"Or maybe something else is happening." Billy said. Ian thought for a moment, then looked up.

"Jay keep the ship steady." he said

"Yes Ian." Ian turned on his heel but Tommy grabbed his arm.

"Ian what is it man." Tommy asked

"The girls." he said as dawning hit him and he took off running down the hall followed by Billy, Zack, Tommy.

Lord Victor's Ship:

Domin placed his master in the machine that helped go into people's mind. Lord Victor smile was genuine. He glanced at Domin .

"You are in charge until return."

"Yes sir." and with that said Lord Victor eyes closed and he went ridged Domin knew it was only a matter of time before he entered Aisha's weak mind he thought with a smile.

The Savior:

Aisha sat talking to Kim when she suddenly felt a cold chill envelope her. She struggled against it as long as she could. Kim watched in horror as Aisha's whole body stilled and she collapsed on the cold ground.

"AISHA." Kim screamed but it was to late Aisha had already blacked out.

Aisha's Mind:

It was the Africa village she had lived at for the last few years of her life she turned around and looked the people were going about their business a few smiled at her but continued on their way.

"Friendly people aren't they." said a deep baritone voice behind she froze and turned around and looked out into the jungle.

"Whose there." No answer came she turned back around and saw that the people weren't there. Aisha decided to go to her hut. She moved forward and the voice called back out again.

"Where are you going."

"Where are you and where am I." she yelled, the voice laughed and she frowned

"You are in your mind."

"What."

"Your mind and I'm right here." the voice said a as a black man stepped out from the shadows in black silk he smiled at Aisha. He looked her over and smiled. "You look a lot like father."

"Father."

"Yes, you, me and Dahlia are related," he said as he walked closer. "I'm your half-brother Victor."

"Victor?"

"I now go by Lord Victor I'm your older half-brother." he said she back away and almost ran.

"Oh my God." she said a hand flying to cover her mouth.

"Don't be like that I want you to join me together we could rule the universe."

" I will never-"

"What join me." he whispered she nodded and looked at him

"How'd you'd become so evil."

"That is a conversation we'll have at some other time."

"Okay so why are you after me and my sister Dahlia."

"Our father had an affair with my mother that created me but he married your mother and so you two were the rightful heirs I was nothing more than a bastard and I want revenge."

"But the first ranger group beat you."

"Yes but I escaped and while I was in captivity I promised myself I get you and Dahlia before either of you assumed the throne of Aros.

The Savior:

Everyone entered the sick bay at the same time they saw the girls trying to wake Aisha. Rider and Rocky carried Jason to a table. Tanya saw that Jason was hurt and she rushed over to his side.

"Jason what happened." she asked

"My leg is broken what happened to Aisha."

"We were all talking when she suddenly passed out she's been out for five minutes. Rocky lifted Aisha in his arms and carried her to a bed.

"What happened here." Rocky yelled as he stroked her cheek and checked her pulse.

"She collapsed." Dahlia replied

"Why." Adam asked just as Ian and the others entered followed by Clemson.

"What's happening." Ian asked Dahlia looked up

"Aisha has collapsed." Ian rubbed a tired hand through his hair, and sighed. He then went over to Aisha and looked at her before returning his attention to Dahlia.

"What do you think."

"He's in her head just like he did to me months ago." Rocky who had kept himself busy by holding Aisha's hand looked up.

"You mean to tell me that freak Lord Victor is in her head." Ian fixed him with a stare as Dahlia nodded.

"That's exactly what I'm saying."


End file.
